The Hybrid Theory
by OnlyinDarkness
Summary: What happens when the world needs heroes? Most of the time, we rely on people like the X-Men or the Avengers. But what happens if they leave us? Abaddon us? Let us stand for ourselves? That's what we were created for. To protect, to survive. We were made to be good, Made to be the perfect human.We are the next generation of superheroes. An evolved species. The Hybrid Theory.


_Author's note: Okay, so, this is my FIRST fanfiction! Yay! XD Yeah, it probably sucks. But, it would probably be better if you guys reviewed it and stuff? ;u; ya know, tell me how to make it better? :'D Thankies so much if you do! :D Anyways, your probably sick of hearing me talk, so onto the story! (^_^)_

_What happens when the world needs heroes? _

_Most of the time, we rely on people like the X-Men or the Avengers. _

_But what happens if they leave us? _

_Abaddon us? _

_Let us stand for ourselves? _

_That's what we were created for. _

_To protect, to survive. _

_We were made to be good, _

_Made to be the perfect human. _

_We were the next generation of superheroes. _

_An evolved species. _

_A theory. _

_The Hybrid Theory. _

The little girl sat there, shaking, trembling. Her eyes red and puffy from an overload of tears, her throat scratchy from her previous screaming. She sat on the floor of her basement, covering her ears as she tried to stay as quite as possible. Where her parents were unknown, and neither did she want to know. That would involve moving from her hiding place. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming towards her. A swing of the basement door, a slight creeak from the stairs. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to scream. All she wanted to do was lay there, paralyzed in her own paranoia and fear. "Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" She started to scream as a hand rested on her shoulder, she didn't care if it was fragile and soft feeling, she just didn't want whoever or whatever it was to hurt her. Not after what she saw them do to her parents.

"Shhh... I won't hurt you... I'm here to protect you..." The voice cooed as a flashlight glimmered across the human's face. Yes, it was a woman, but not a familiar one. The little girl only yelped in fear, scrunching herself up against the wall as she cried a little more. "You can trust me..." The woman smiled, holding her hand out to the small child. "My name is Morrina, what's yours?" She asked, watching as the little girl's hand trembled as it rested in hers. "S-Sarah..." Sarah sputtered, looking up at Morrina with blood-shot eyes. "Sarah? That's a pretty name..." Morrina happily sighed, pulling Sarah into a loving hug as she whispered silently; "Don't worry, don't cry. Your okay now, okay Sarah? Now just close your eyes, it all be over in a moment..."

In under a minute, Alexia's eyes snapped open. Ugh, another messed up dream. The same one too! It had been the same dream for over two weeks now! Alexia stretched a little, almost moaning at the feeling of her sore arms and legs. 'Note to self,' she thought, 'Never spare with Chris. Ever.' With that thought in mind, a small buzzing type noise erupted into the room. "SE4012, 30122R, Z19001, AND 670012 Please report to the mess hall for breakfast. Thank you." The buzz went off, and Alexia couldn't help but let out a smirk. Could they never use their real names? The scientist, she meant. They never called her or her sister by their real names... Ha, then again, the one who named them was kind've the only person who saw them as more than 'just experiments', so that would explain a lot. She slumped back on her bed, throwing the covers back over her in one swift movement.

Halfway leaping from her bed, she waltzed her way over to the old, run-down trunk at the foot of her bed. Looking into the trunk, her usual attire sat gracefully upon all of her matching clothes. A grey tank-top and army pants. It was all she ever wore... Not like that! She wore undergarments and stuff, just- Ugh, nevermind. Slipping the shirt up and over her head, and the pants on her pale-as-paper legs, her eyes slowly traced their way around the room. Ah! There they were! The combat boots she always wore, they just seemed to fit the outfit! They slid on her feet with no problem at all. Next up, her dog tags. She could never enter the mess-hall without them, the doors had that whole identity thing scanner... Whatever it was called, you get the picture. It toke her no time at all to find them, getting dressed in the morning never did take that long, but it was the walk to the mess-hall that got her.

Imagine swimming in a school of hungry, grumpy, easily annoyed tuna, then times that by about ten, and then you had the walk to mess-hall. Every last scientist in the place was like that in the mornings! Actually, they were like that all day. No matter what. But, Alexia suffered, Despite the fact she was willing to run-over all these suckers just to get to breakfast. "670012?" A voice called in the crowd, causing Alexia to stand at attention. "It's Alexia-" She began, but was soon cut off as the man began to scribble down random notes on his tiny notepad. "Yes, yes, whatever. Where is your mother? Is she here?" The man asked, only taking his eyes off the paper for a moment to look up at the slight hurt and confused Alexia. "Um... I don't know, but if you want I could find here for you-" Again, she got cut off as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Ugh, never mind. Your no help, just go to breakfast 670012." He grunted, speeding away as fast as he came. "It's Alexia..." She mumbled, sighing deeply as she slowly moved with the swarming crowd.

What a pleasant guy, huh?

"Yo, Alexia! What toke you so long? You missed breakfast!" Justice, one of Alexia's two older sisters, called out. Watching as her little sister halfway limped into the mess hall, quickly slumping down on a table as a puff of air escaped her. "Huh? Oh, slept in late. Where's Haley? Is she up yet?" Alexia asked, her eyes twinkling around the half empty room as Justice sighed. "They haven't told you yet, have they?" Alexia shook her head. Whenever Justice had that tone, it was impossible to tell if it was a bad thing or a good thing. Since her facial expression showed all signs of depression, it was a very bad thing. "They had to put her back in the pod. She was so unstable she wasn't even capable of-" Justice got cut off as an all to familiar voice came up behind them, one that sounded very annoyed, yet calm. "Wasn't capable of what, Justice?" It was Christopher. He was the first experiment, so, he the leader of the group. Also, kind've like their dad. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Justice whistled, quickly strolling away as his attention turned to Alexia. "Your late." He sighed, sitting down at the table with her. "Sorry..." Alexia replied, slowly slumping down in her seat as Christopher looked, almost sadly, at her. "You better be damn lucky mom has a lot of tolerance for you." Christopher grunted, standing up from his seat. Another 'Sorry' could be heard from Alexia as she buried her face into her arms, until Chris rested a single hand on her shoulder. "Oh, by the way, I suggest you start heading to practice now. You woke up two hours late." He snickered, making his way out the door as Alexia almost bolted through them.

What a pleasant way to start the day!

**Yay! So first chapter, done! :D What do you guys think? Pretty good for my first time? ;D Please Review! :) **

**~OnlyinDarkness. **


End file.
